


Водовороты

by Izzy_Grinch



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Assassin's Creed IV: Black Flag - Fandom
Genre: Age Difference, Attraction, Body Worship, Devotion, Ed Kenway worship, Emotional, Feelings, Kinda, M/M, Mentor/Protégé, Romance, Teach is so deep in love, looking at Edward through Teach's eyes, not really but it's sort of implied
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 14:51:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13953927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzy_Grinch/pseuds/Izzy_Grinch
Summary: Эдвард Кенуэй − подводное течение, и Тэтча, закрутив, тащит по дну, сквозь белое золото танцующих песчинок.





	Водовороты

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Eddies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14110842) by [Izzy_Grinch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzy_Grinch/pseuds/Izzy_Grinch)



> Название − это не очевидная игра слов. Их обоих зовут Эдвардами, а также “eddy” с английского означает «водоворот».

Он так молод, как сам Тэтч, кажется, и не был вовсе, столько лет прошло с первого его выхода в море, с первой пинты паршивого рома. Он воспитан фермой, но принадлежит грязным подворотням, портовым городам, одинаковым в своей многоликости, и замызганным стойкам в тавернах, где прогоркло шибает анисом. Тяжелый труд знаком ему не понаслышке, вот только черноземным бороздам от плуга и поводу, провисшему под мордой тяжеловоза, он предпочел шрамы от поножовщин и звон принайтовленных тросов. Он сметлив не по годам, почти одарен эдакой уличной проницательностью вора, его глаз наметан, а рука глубоко ныряет в чужой карман, и пиратская доля для него − как початая бутылка, только приложись − и уже не оторваться. Океаном он не бредит, пока нет. На борту ли, на суше − всюду Тэтчу снятся черные валы, заиленный скелет под старым якорем и летящие в бесконечности скаты, с размахом своих скользких мантий от горизонта до горизонта; а его сон равно пуст и крепок в кубрике, и на сухих пальмовых листьях, и в захламленной каюте, и в роскоши отвоеванного у кого-то поместья.

Жизнь для него − звук. Звуки стихают, и хотя сам он громок, как эхо волн, бьющих судно в пустое брюхо, затихнет однажды тоже, а пока искрится изнутри крупицами влажного кварца, не огнем, и оттого не гаснет даже под хмелем. Он не преследует великих целей, поступки его нахальны, желания просты и удивительно безыскусны − сполна напиться легендарными сокровищами майя, погрузить загорелые руки в серебристую чешую реалов, прокатить между пальцев жемчуг и камни, граненые на берегах Италии. Ему не нужно ни страха, ни уважения, потому как и сам он не боится и не уважает никого, и даже силы природы − не противник ему, резвящемуся в шторме, словно дельфин вокруг рыбацкой шхуны.

Быть может, он не хватает звезд с небес, покуда не представляют они ценности для него, а книгу предпочитает продать скупщику, не заглянув под обложку, не всколыхнув страниц, но как быстр он и ловок, будто ласка, перебирается по вантам ящерицей, выстеганный солнечными лучами до цвета тростниковой патоки, и волосы высоко на реях − выбеленный лен, и глаза, когда он небрежно соскальзывает с каната, − лазурнее вод у пляжа дикого и нехоженого, где от игуан под ногами зелено, а на границе песка и джунглей оцелоты незримо наблюдают за причалившей лодкой. Он гладко ныряет распутать сети, и каждый миг под прозрачной гладью застывает, словно экзотическая бабочка, распростертая под стеклом натуралиста: подвижное тело среди медлительной пестроты китовых акул, золотистая стрела над полотном рифов, ярко увешанных стайками пугливых рыб. Моряцкие легенды о русалках не врут, а об Эдварде их только начинают слагать.

Он неистово предан, хотя и не подозревает об этом. В деяниях его благородства мало: судьба рабов его не трогает, как, впрочем, и участь целого мира; англичанин сплюнет ему на сапоги, испанец разразится проклятиями, но за команду он устелет вражескую палубу ковром мертвецов, ягуаром кинется на красные камзолы, окружившие не того, с упрямством слепым и свирепым пустится на авантюру столь же безумную, сколь и безнадежную. Надежда − не на нее он уповает, лишь на себя, но, пока взгляд его обращен ко врагу, Фортуна влюбленно льнет к обнаженным плечам и возвращает его из самого пекла, из самой что ни на есть дьяволовой пасти, и узловатые шрамы − отпечатки ее нежных пальцев, а кровь на скулах − пряные поцелуи. Ошибки такого не учат. Его лицо разбито слишком часто, костяшки изодраны, как старый клюз − якорной цепью, и в шаге от пристани всегда найдется болван, с которым он разойдется во мнениях.

Он тонет в кружке, будто самый пропащий забулдыга Нью-Провиденса; нанырявшись с колоколом, переваливает через фальшборт, жадно глотает воздух и отряхивается, словно пес, с удовольствием усыпая брызгами рубахи и обгорелые руки; он глядит на Тэтча открыто и дерзко, поблескивая перламутровыми клыками сквозь блудливую улыбку, и остается на ночь в каюте выгибаться тугим шпангоутом.

А затем он взрослеет и упрямство его, не зная границ, клокочет, будто донный гейзер, и всё вокруг приходит в движение и принимается кипеть. Говорит, что хочет защитить Нассау. Говорит о долге, благородно рассуждает о мире для сброда, отверженных, сирых и убогих, о лекарстве от чумы − крысиной ли, британской ли. Будто у него открылось второе дыхание, будто попутный ветер наполнил его цветастые паруса и сам безумец-Посейдон одолжил свой трезубец, чтобы вершить историю. Мальчишка. Тэтчу тошно слушать. В этой войне победитель уже известен, их попытки − не более чем агония касатки, подвешенной на крюк: смертоносная в соленой толще, на суше она становится лишь грудой костей и мяса. Для себя он всё давно решил, надеясь, что и для Эдварда тоже. Надежда глупа.

− Нассау сожрет себя изнутри. Чуешь вонь? Ее чрево прогнило; для меня здесь ничего не осталось.

− Я − часть Нассау! Это дом, ты сам заложил фундамент, черт возьми!

− Это лишь точка в пространстве. Я отплываю на рассвете. Место рулевого всё еще может стать твоим.

Эдвард откидывается на драные подушки, разочарованно и зло, а Тэтч шагает прочь, не оборачиваясь. Его три тысячи раз обвиняли в трусости, и жалкости, и раздутом самолюбии, кляли, желали вечного штиля да сырого пороха за то, что он бежит вот так, уводя за собой целый флот. Он не стыдился ни старости, ни страха, ему просто хотелось пожить еще немного, когда море так призывно раскидывается до самых облаков, и чайки рыдают об истаявшей пене, и в иссиня-черных глубинах он видит самого себя. Хотелось, чтобы золото своенравной юности раскидывалось на его дорогих простынях, и обветренные губы стенали бессвязно одно имя на двоих, и в порывистом упрямце ему виделся он сам.

Тэтч ждет, а Эдвард приходит. Они знают друг друга слишком хорошо, чтобы спорить, и знают также, что ни одна ночь раздумий, ни все ночи их проклятого века не смогли бы изменить решений, принятых и запечатанных сургучом стальных принципов. Небо чисто вылизано теплым бризом, пристань скрипит под сапогами, волна ластится к ней, кротко откатываясь назад. Однажды эти земли оприходуют, как дурочку-шлюшку, и тех, кто цепляется за них, вздернут без раздумий, а тех, кто даст слабину, унизительно пощадят. Эдвард погибнет не своей смертью. Но сейчас он смотрит, прищурившись, ему за плечо, на готовую сняться с якоря «Месть», а затем − ему в лицо, открыто, без сожалений. Что бы ни сказал он теперь, не возымеет смысла, поэтому он молчит, и неохотно позволяет увлечь себя в объятия, и огрызается сквозь зубы, когда Тэтч разжимает руки.

− Ты и этого хочешь меня лишить?

Он сгребает лацканы камзола в кулаки, которыми ломает обычно челюсти и выбивает дух, − и целует, сминает, заполняет его рот, как морская вода заполняет рот утопающего, жжет саднящие десны, расщепляет воспаленные губы, или как отчаявшийся, давясь, заливает глотку горьким пойлом, лишь бы ушли наваждения, затихли голоса, поблекли краски. Эдвард горяч и настырен. Он будто зной на островке без единого росчерка тени; шумный вал от рухнувшей при абордаже мачты; клинок, змеей скользнувший из-под широкой манжеты; пуля из потайного дула. И Тэтч подстрелен.

− Я отыщу тебя, старик, и заставлю передумать.

Эдвард отталкивает его, скалясь в улыбке уверенной и наглой.

− Что ж... я буду ждать этого дня.


End file.
